


Oblivious

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't have time to look for a clean shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

John didn't have time to look for a clean shirt; not when he had to run after a very rambunctious two year old whose Papa was currently sleeping in the Master Bedroom. Usually it was Peter who looked after Xavier in the morning while John got ready for work. The twins that the werewolf was currently pregnant with, however, had been zapping Peter's strength. So when John saw that he was still asleep, he didn't have the heart to wake Peter up.

Once Xavier was fed and changed, John begged Stiles to come over. As Sheriff Beacon Hills, the older man couldn't be late for work. Thankfully, Stiles decided to be merciful and agreed to watch his little brother until Peter was up from his nap. While Stiles made his way from the apartment his shared with his boyfriend. Danny Mahealani, John rapidly got dressed. Putting on the first shirt he could find on the floor, he was out of breath by the time Stiles arrived.

As he opened the front door, John didn't notice the odd look on his older son's face as he ran out of the house. John didn't even glance back as he hopped into his squad car and sped off to the Sheriff's office. Making it there with only minutes to spare, John slid into his chair and began to look over some case files. Over the next few hours, his deputies came in and out to report to the various crimes they were looking into. Each of them were inspecting his shirt with a weird expression on their faces.

He ignored it until Parrish came into the office. He had been reporting on the latest incident in the supernatural world when Jordan began to scrutinize his shirt. When Parrish paused in the middle of telling him about a werewolf who was a peeping tom, John got angry.

“What the hell are you looking out?”

Blushing, Jordan pointed at the huge crusted white spot not too from from where John wore his badge. He knew exactly what the stain was; it was something Parrish found on his own shirts after he and Derek had a little fun role-playing.

“It would appear that you have cum on your shirt,” Jordan answered as tactfully as he possibly could.

Embarrassed, John let out a string of curses as he left his office. Muttering things like Peter and no more blow jobs, the Sheriff drove back home. Not only did he have to find a clean shirt but it was quite possible that John would have to move somewhere else. There was no way, he could ever look his deputy in the eyes again.


End file.
